Survive
by 0.none
Summary: Years have past since they were a step away from dearths door. They had lived through the tragedy that their mother hadn't. Years after they find themselves living in an abandoned building, doing well-"Oi BRAT GET BACK HERE!" maybe not. As the two Esper siblings grow they face an unwanted decision; "Should we leave?". FemViper, AU
1. Chapter 1: Siblings

_**Chapter 1: Siblings**_

**Title:** Survive

**Written: **2013

**Author: **0 .none (gosh, it doesn't appear if I put the 'space', that annoyed me...very much.)

**Rating: ** k+

**Disclaimer**: I_..._ don't_ ...*sobs*... _OwnAnything_. Disclaimer why o you hate me so?! TT_TT *runs away*_

**AN:** Hello reader~! I don't really have anything to say, but I hope you like this story. This came to me awhile ago when I was reading Fanfics. Normally i would have this mini anime going in mind playing out. So I thought, "I've learned the basics, So why not make a account." And readers that how this story came to be.

Ps. Next chapter will be longer.

* * *

"OI! BRAT GEY BACK HERE!"

"Like hell I would."

A baker was running after the 'brat', with good reason, too.

_Do I really look like a brat?_

He was running down a dark street, with a few goods or more likely known as stolen foods. Even with his hands full he did not fall, tumble or trip over anyone. He was both used to he cat and dog chase and 'brat' knew his way well. Those and it help that the streets were nearly empty. Nearly once in a while a person would dodge out of the way.

To him running in an empty street was like trying to hide a tower in a valley. He was clear as day light.

"Frannii-chan over here."

From the alley that he was racing by whispered. A kid barely above 80cm tall stood in the shadows. Everything was covered, not including a small nose and mouth. Two marks on the cheeks and if you look carefully, strands of hair are visible.

Fran as the chibi announced, ditched the large street and into the narrow path. It was empty, dark and cool. Like all other alleys, damp soil was over the floor.

"Like I wouldn't see you turn– tsk where did he go?!"

The chaser hissed, leaving without a second thought.

_Moron_

Went through the minds of two shadows hidden between wall and was covered by a shadow. They both walked out in the open making nothing more than a rustle. Reaching the edge of the alley they both peeked out. They both seem satisfied when no enemy was in sight.

Making their way to their 'home' was distantly short. It was a tall building witch seems to be abandoned. It blended into the street like any other. Most passers don't so much as take a glimpse of it before walking on. It was a perfect place for orphans (which they are) to hide or live.

* * *

Fran's POV

**_Click_**

The door opened to our 'home'. Nothing perfectly livable.

_hmmm… home huh? Far from it._

I thought, laughing at my own thought.

There was a grandfather clock around 8 meters to my right, a harmless basket lye beside it.

On the opposite direction of the clock was a table, long a wide right against the wall. In the very right corner farther away was a bed smaller than an average, had a pillow and warm blanket. A large window was right above it. The entire place had a layer of dust, besides the bed, table and basket.

"Viper, why were you out there?" I asked when inside of the building.

"... To help get food?" a question then, a answer was my reply.

" I told you not to leave"

"Mou~ I saved you by disobeying you"

"... ahh such long word for a child"

"Thank you".

I chuckled amused by her speech.

The sun was setting, everything dimmed a bit. Realizing in my hands still held the loaf of bread and ham. My stomach rumbled, a blush crawled up onto my face as I looked a way from Viper.

"Let's eat Onii-san~"She was mocking me.

* * *

Fire.

flames were raising.

* * *

So, HOW WAS IT? Kya~ I finally got my first chapter out. \(= v =)/~*Than'kyu for reading! Please come again, And don't forget to Reveiw.** Really cause I won't updater till I see one**, I like to write chapters ahead so When there are readers they don't have to wait for my lazy bum to write. (I don't like waiting to long for chapters and stories to update.)

So II know whats it's like to wait. I have alot planned (chapters) but none of them is that important yet. Mostly introducing everyone. (Characters) Also I'm a BxFemViper fan so expect the hints of that. Maybe they will be dating who knows~.

Ps. If you see any mistakes please tell me and criticism is welcomed, but mind my feelings. (tips are too~)

Pss. If anyone has a better title for this story please tell me.

bye-bee ~

Blame Bel for the 'bye'.


	2. Chapter 2:Dream,Bad Dream and Nightmare

**Title: **Survive

******Written: **2013

**Arthor: **0 .none

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Yet again, you make me go through this again. Khr belongs to Amano Akira, I own only my idea.( I greatly respect her.)

**AN: **you may notice changes in my writing, it is because I am trying out different was of writing. (I guess)

* * *

Flames, burning everything. Red, orange and yellow splash all over the floor. Heat rouse from every corner.

-Where?! Where are they?!-

"Mom! Where are you?!"

"GET OUT! Both of you get out!"

"But-"

"RUN."

A horror consumed scream was heard. Cracks of shattering wood fallowed and silence by a collapsed beam.

Fran desperately hugged the bundle of cloth, fearing that he was going to drop it. That bundle was his only reason that he so willingly left his- their mother. For inside the cloth was an infant.

Around him nothing was spared. Tables where black, curtains sacrificed to the flames and... their mother, dead.

Mom was innocent!

Crack

From above a beam, weakened and tearing. Finale it gave out.

Sh-shit..

It came closer, growing in size, heading right for the child under...

...

Eyes widened and reflecting only shock. Bolting straight up, pants where heard— all signs of a nightmare. Sweat was dripping down his forehead until a hand quickly swiped it way before it reach anywhere near is cheeks. By now, the pants slowly sub stained and turned into small breathes.

* * *

"Another nightmare of the past, huh?" he murmured to himself.

He was previously sleeping on a bed snuggled between it and a blanket. On his right was his dear sister-Viper who was sleeping. They had eaten their meal. (Bread and ham with some water) Then Fran taught Viper who to read and writealso a bit of random facts popped in. After, they did the only other thing street brats were known for; staying alive. Though, in the very end they both decided to retire for the night.

Fran looked over to Viper. She was still asleep, giving him a great example. Exhaustion washed over him and he too fell asleep again, but hopefully this time there will be no nightmares.

"Nii-chan had another dream..."

Viper was wide awake; she never was asleep to begin with. Fran usually knew, but it seems this time he was a bit too shaken up to notice. Ever since that incident both children had matured quite a few years for their age.

That incident hmm..?

Subconsciously turned and snuggling into her brother's chest. Closing her eyes as soon as she finished her thought.

* * *

"Mom~ are you there~?"

I was standing in a valley full of flowers, grass and herbs all fresh. They valley stretched for many miles and some trees making a wall. From where I stood a woman was in front of me- my mother. She was beautiful, charming and most of all her smile was as bright as the sun, maybe even more. She was dressed in a plain white dress, short sleeves and it reached her ankle. A v-shaped collar that was green. Mother had her favorite hat on; it was a sun hat, white in color but had neon green straps raped around it. Her light lavender hair hung loosely in a braid by her shoulders as she continued to play with me with delicate turquoise eyes.

"I'm over hear~ come on Vee-chan chase me... or would you rather me chase you~?"

"mou– eh w-ait stop! It's not fair you have longew legs!"

From the back and near the trees sat a child. He appears to be eleven with a shocking medium spring green hair. Fran that was his name, he was lazily snoozing away.

Time never stops. Everything must end, even the immortals life.

Walking down the packed street our small family if three went. They bought their necessaries and nothing more. Faint whispers were heard among the crowds, nasty ones at that.

-They say she seduced those men at court!-

-Eh really? I thought she only stole-

-Did ya 'eard that she was 'ere fifty 'ears ago? And grandma shays she looks exactly the same!-

-what is she a witch?!-

The kids held even tighter to their mother. Knowing that none of those rumors were true... Or are they? She never once denied them, but simply looks away. Pretending it wasn't her that they were talking about.

"Mom lets go. Are you done?"

"Yes Fran~"

They came to a big, yet still small, roomy with two floors house. It was nicely decorated and was clean. The livening room was in the front of the door. Behind it was their small kitchen. Beside the kitchen on the left was the stairs, going up to the two bedrooms. Closest to the stairs were where the siblings slept.

In the homey house all was silent and quiet, but that will soon change.

-faster, faster, com-on! This 'as to-be done now!-

The voice was among many others, all having the same goal... to burn dawn the house with the monster in it. Torches were lit, and thrown with no hesitation. The family of three's home went up in smokes while the town's people mentally cheered.

Inside the cozy home slept two children, side by side peacefully. But one of the kids the eldest to be exact was a frown. The cause was smoke slowly filling the room...

In a bed was a women, a mother of two child and known as a monster by her own town. Sadly for her the town's people had finally decided to take action for their beliefs. The flames filled her room without her knowing...in till it was too late.

The kind mother couldn't even have a painless dearth or move on knowing her infants were safe.

The smell of smoke woke me up. It's not every day you wake up like that. I instinctively panicked like any sane person would; think that they were close to a fire or on fire. It was the later; outside of their small window was the glow of a fire.

"Fran, Fran! ONII-CHAN WEKE UP!"

"… ummn ... *smack* WHAT?!"

"The house is on fire!"

A scowl was placed on his face, they already knew who did. He clearly was expecting this, but not today. It was too peaceful, then again silence was before storm. He hurried out the door, while clenching onto small Vipers hand. Outside of their room, everything close to the front was consumed by flames. Including their mother. Her door was blocked by a beam that had tumbled, how could the not hear it? How could we not they not have been more prepared? Why couldn't father stay?! THAT OVER GROWN PIG! None of these had an answer.

Everything was blurry and the smoke had risen to the ceiling, the logical thing to do was to leave without their mother. But who could? She was their mother and they greatly loved her. As then a memory ran through his mind.

_**"Fran if we were ever in danger and I couldn't escape with you, would you promise to take viper and leave me?"**_

_**It was one of the rare gloomy conversations they have had.**_

_**"No-"**_

_**He was cut off by a hug, a very soft warm one he subconsciously snuggled in.**_

_**"I rather die know that my children are safe and I know you can survive without me. I know its selfish… but please?"**_

"Fran-n-nii what should we-we do?"

"… We leave."

"B-but"

Viper hand was grasp even harder and was dragged away from the door, down the stairs. So far luck was on their side, unfortunately Viper fell. She was never the best athlete and she was six for goodness sake! Not only that, when Viper fell, Fran… panicked. He panicked because beam was falling towards them. Fran hugged Viper firmly, covering her head and ears.

Why now of all times?!

Then ever thing went black for Him.

* * *

**AN: **Please tell me what you thought of it and if anyone comes up with better name please tell me~.

sorry for Ooc, long AN and mistakes. If you have any questions go ahead and ask.


	3. Chapter 3: Past

**Title: **Survive

******Written: **2013

**Arthor: **0 .none

**Disclaimer: **Wow, dear authors I finally realize how you feel. I own nothin.

**AN: **My plot kinda changed, I'm also mystery fan so I tried putting in a case but its took up more chapters then I thought... I'm sorry! Right now I'm writing my chapter seven , meaning that you guys won't have to wait for those month long update!

Ps. I'm still going to have romance and action just don't expect very good scenes...some tips would be nice ^/^

Pss. should I put my replies to reviews in the beginning or end?

**Reviews**

**Ninetailsgirl94 **: First off, THANK YOU for reading~~~. Anyway, Fran is the oldest by a couple of years and no they don't live with other orphans. They live on their own in an abandoned building. Although at first I did think of them living in a house, but … as you can see I changed my mind.

Ps. Thank you for telling me the mistake ^/^.

**Cool Cupcakes: **YOU called the story Cute~ Is my cutness rubbing off?! HEHEHHHAHAHA ahem* My friends says I'm cute...and some younger people too. I usually reply: I'M OLDER THEN YOU!(but that never works TT~TT) Sorry for not replying last chap and thank you for you reviewing. ^3^

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, they were heavy. When did I even close them? When I finally opened them all I saw was ice. Ice..Ice? I tried to sit up, but couldn't, for some reason I had a major headache. I wonder what happened last night?... oh right there was a fire…wait Fire? I sat right up after what I had realized, looking around all I could see was ice. –So the ice wasn't my imagination, but I can't remember anything beside that there was a fire… Nii-chan was still asleep, didn't he always wake up before me, well didn't mom wake him then me?-

"Nii-chan. *poke* _**Onii-chan**_ *poke sigh*"

_Smack_

"mng"

Raised hand

"I'm awake"

Sometimes I think he can sleep through a war, and yes I know what a war is. How could I not? There's been one for the last 2 months, well more like a underground one if you know what I mean... How do I know? News spread like the wind and I like being up to date. I know more rumors, conspiracy and information then an average 5 year old. Maybe more than most of the villagers, grownups always look down upon kids both figuratively and literally. That and small flashes of sentences in my mind. I don't know when it started, but when it does happen it is usually is right. It happens a lot when I'm in a crowded and the only ones that know are Nii-chan and mom.

I realized mother isn't running down of with us. By now Nii-chan stood up he must of realized it too- most likely before me.

I stood up, and was about to ask where he thought mother was, but he answered before I ask.

"She's dead and we're leaving."

I know he can be bold and rude but that was too much how can he say that?! How does he even know that moms dead?!

"How do you know she's dead?!"

"Mm? You don't remember?"

"Fine if you can remember then what's with all the ice?"

"… Viper do you know those rumors about mother being a monster?"

I could only nod in response; I was to Mad at him saying that mother is dead not only that, his also saying that mom's a monster!

"Mom has … powers, not many have them. The ones that do like us are usually labeled as monsters. _He_ heard the rumors that mom has some and came after her in hopes of having an offspring with powers. That rumor that states that mom seduced a noble was from _him_. The reason that it was spread was to keep mom away from him when he couldn't control mom and me. He feared that we would _kill_ him in his sleep. "

During that entire explanation, a scowl was on Nii-chan's face. We always hated him, I hated- no loathe him because he left us –with no money or support and not to mention the growing hate from the villagers. Now I finally know why he left and nothing's changed, more like I even hate him more. Then it snapped all together

"Fran you could do this?" he could do this, this is why mom never said anything against the rumors, it was a half lie.

"Not usually, this is a surprise for me too. Mom did say that our powers are tide to resolve." He stood up and held a hand out to me,"we have to leave, they think that we're dead."

"B-but what about the ice?"

"It'll melt, now go pack.."

I began doing as he asked, going up the ruined and frosted stairs to our shared room. It was a bit burned in the left because it was the closest to the front door … or what used to be the front door. It was black when I saw it from the corner of my eyes back downstairs. –This really happened huh? - I found the basket that we had used to go shopping today and went down stairs. We wouldn't need any clothes, not as much as we needed money and food. The clothes would only weigh us down.  
I started leaving the room, across the hallway not without looking back at moms room, it was the nearest to the fire. I felt my chest tighten and my eyes dampened. Was I crying? The foreign salty drops of water ran down my face.

Her knees gave out under her. It's been too long since she cried.

On the bottom of the stairs stood Fran, he had shadows over his eyes and in his hands were a bag. A tear drop shaped and had many patches, from sewing up the holes that appeared over the years that it was in use. He had waited for Viper to come down with the things that they might need, but thinking again they had to make it so that they had died. No one in the right mind would go after someone that already dead. Leaving everything would be the best and best way to die early. So that's why he took the risk of taking money and food. Corpse would be thought of burned with their mother's, no worries there.  
After a while, when Viper hadn't come down. He came up to check on her. Even though she was five, she was smart and proud of it. Smart enough to figure out what would be best –like he had –. He rushed up to find her. That is until he heard crying.

To the two siblings that was a sign of weakness. So both had blocked or more accurately _showed _no emotions to anyone. With the exception of thou they decided are worthy, like each other or their mother.

He signed and went up when Viper had managed to pull herself together. She was still flustered, but that was easily looked over. It had finally sunk in to her that she was alone again. _They _were alone again.  
"Are you ready?" he said.

"Hai, Green headed Onii-chan" She replied mockingly.

_She's over it fast… at least to she thinks she is._ He thought when he saw a final tear dissipated from her eyes.

* * *

**AN: **Please review! I felt so happy when I saw those three reviews!

Than'kyu for reading~


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts and Decision

_**Chapter 4**_

**Title: **Survive

**Author: **0 .none

**Written: **2013

**Disclaimer: **Sigh* simple today, I. OWN. NOTHING. only the plot bunnies that infatuated my mind.

**AN: **First of all, all of you know that summer is coming, that means SUMMER BREAK! But before that is EXAMS! This week I am so overwhelmed, starting with a speech I have to do in 2 days and french 3 page story due on the same day(I'm writing it with 2 of my friends, making it a 3 part story. With me writing part 1. ) Not to mention softball practices/games and babysitting on Fridays till 8. GAh I have no time and the list continues!  
Sorry for complaining, I just had to get that out.

Ps. The chapters might be coming out a bit slower, maybe 1 every 14 days?

* * *

The town was dark and damp. Gloomy was in every alley, the sun long ago gave up shining in this place.

Yet, we stay.

Staying where we are isn't going to help us at all, not with money, schooling or any of it. So,why stay here? Why live in this dump?... But what would happen did we leave? Will it go as planned or is it going to happen as feared?

The rumors

_How many years have I thought of leaving?_

Sighing for the nth time this morning or was it dawn? I stood up from our make-shift bed. Viper was still asleep, away from this deformed reality. Over the years my internal clock adjusted, now making me wake up before her. Though she wakes up not long after.

Getting up and retrieve the food from yesterday. I divided it between me and my sister. After eating half of my share, I look over to Viper. She seems paler and not to mention thinner. Then again, I'm not much better. She probably did what I'm going to do. Finishing what reap mains in my hand, I pushed the rest of my share to her's. She would probably notice, but I can just say something like "I got more than you thought" or "We had more". Anything like that will do.

As if on cue a yawn was heard, seemingly from the corner of the room.

"Good morning Nii-san" greeted Viper.

"Mornin" He replied.

"*Yawn* I'm going back to bed."

Without us noticing this was how every morning was like. Me waking up first then Viper and on the rare days when she woke up first it would be the same. Nothing would change.

The town wouldn't change.

Waking up, talking, working, obtaining money *coughStealingcough* and plain old survive info another days.

So maybe we should leave. But how will our life is like? If we are to leave, we would go to Varia, a capital. Many rumors surround that place. Some say it was a gate way to riches. Other says it's a Beeline to hell.

...or said by Viper's information there.

_She can do it since she was little._

...

_Why doesn't she teach me?_

In this world there are two things; illusions and reality. The first more common than the latter but that doesn't mean that reality was any better. I for one prefer illusions then reality. Believing what was good and living a lie then goes into the brutal world. Most people do tend to choose that or they don't even realize that they are in one.

_Too bad everyone will rot either way_ _heh_

Not many people can see the border between the two. Luckily or unluckily Viper is one of the hand fulls that can. Nothing ever as it seems, boy did that sounds overused. Anyway, back on topic. Over the years, we were- no, we _had _to be independent. This forced us to grow. Every day we would leave and come back later, in the afternoon. I come back with food, water and any other nutrition. She would be gathering information and both of us try to gather money. As a boy I could get a job, nothing big. Something similar to an errand boy. Viper is more of an informant; she would cover her eyes and go to her 'client'. Whoever it is doesn't matter, one day it could be a detective the next could be a criminal.

During our morning partings for the first year of our three years 'independence', we both started getting small hints about a city called Varia. Some were rumors others were gossip about the nobles that resides there.

That brings us back to the questions; should we leave? Go to Varia? Stay? Or, should we go to a completely different place?

"Stop thinking!" various curses came after that one statement coming from the purplette. I rushed over to Viper the second I heard that. She was having one of her headaches.

* * *

I was resting, I truly was. My body was resting at least, while my mind was running all around. I was having one of my headaches, the ones that always manifested at the worst times. During crowded streets, anywhere with minds, thoughts and conscious.

_Should we leave?_

I wasn't doing it on purpose I swear! I don't want to know! I could feel the sweat falling down my fore head. Times and times again I have had the pattern, yet it never gets better. Worst possibly but never better.

_Damn brat where did he g_o?!

_Will father bring candy today?_

Stop it.

_Monster!_

_Devil's spawn!_

It hurts.

After years of these thoughts pouring in, you would think I would hear things about yourself in one don't you think? And yes I do hear thoughts about me. I started beingself-conscious. What do they think of me? Will the like my dress?

_Witch's daughter, as expected, __**it **__radiates evil._

They hate me. It's always the same, doesn't matter how nice they seem. It's always a façade, mask, act, _Illusion._

_"__**Stop**_ _**thinking!**_" I shouted, trying to overpower those thoughts. I cover my ears, but that doesn't work. My eyes are wide looking straight. Never close you eyes, i learned, It makes it was. The voices are louder and more of them come if I do.

"Ne, Viper concentrate on my mind" I can hear Nii-san talk. Telling me the same things even after all these years. His mind is silent when I have these scenes, which I'm grateful for.

* * *

After the 'scene' the two siblings went to their own jobs. They still had to get the day's work done, no? Fran went to his job at a construction site and decided to go back to her own job. A few days ago, a famous painter committed suicide by stabbing himself in the chest, he was drunk and possibly on drugs at that time. Proof being that the there was a 'powder' on the floor. Apparently he was 'the next legend', his name was 'Angus Dallas'. She deduced that there would be plenty of people who would be hunting for any type of information on the suicide either from the press or lowly scums. Discovering anything would be big bucks.

Viper went out a bit after her big brother left, being that she just got major migraine. After pulling herself and pulling her cloak over eyes, she went to the crime scene itself. The place was a large horse, slightly bigger the average. Gold designs grew across the door like vines, obviously manually the owner. The building itself was brown with two small windows on either sides of the door. Another large rectangular window stretched across the second and last floor. Policemen was around the house, two in the front both facing the opposite direction.

Viper walked passes the very house once. Taking everything in that was visible. Taking the cover of the crowds to mask her presence.

_Two guards, door possibly open and days without changing. Detective and Inspector went in few hours ago, didn't come out. Looks like a murder._

She turns the corner after passing the house since it was the last on the street and about a meter away from the net house. No building was directly behind it so anyone can see the next street.

_Cleaner street, slightly separate house. Hnmm? Looks like I'm not alone._

Over the corner of her eyes she spotted a shadow dwelling far off and some 'civilians' mapping the place, about three. The majority of them stock to simply standing by and noting everything that happens. Seeing this she hiked up her speed, not too much just enough to bypass one of the info gatherer quickly. She left the neighborhood and went into a alley. It was like any other, but it had a slightly rusted metal door at the end. She knocked on the door twice then once more after a noticeable pause.

"What do you want?" Stated a voice on the other side of the entrance.

"Open the door." she retorted back.

"What's the password?"

"..."

"Come in." The door opened with a creek, revealing what the building had to offer. Inside a shady gathering of males and females. None of them glanced at the new arrival. All of them were drinking and talking, nothing out of the norm. Except for some tense drinker and a tension equivalent to a rock.

"Hey, kid aren't you a bit young to be in here?" A female with blond her questioned. She had blond hair that was curled at the top layer tied up with a red bow. She wore a black laced red mermaid dress. The top was sleeveless and rimmed with black ruffles. Viper could guess that she was here to seduce males higher ups, why? There are plenty of reason, blackmail material, assassination, cover up for dealing drugs or she's trying to squeezes into ones ranks.

"Pay me and I'll tell you." said viper.

"Hmm~ maken money eh?" An unfamiliar voice came from behind the blond, from behind the blond sat a male. The man seemed to be around his late thirty's, with brown, nearly black hair in the dark light. He wore a tuxedo, most likely tailor made. The man twirled a cup of wine clockwise once then d-clockwise twice.

"Mammon, I presume?" He asked.

"And you are?" Viper questioned in a deeper voice then average. Mammon was her alias, there's one thing everybody should know one doing these kind of jobs. Never trust anyone.

"Giovanni"

"Dionysus."

"That's what the call me. So what brings you here?"

"What do you think?" Then she walked off.

* * *

**AN: **So how was that? I know, I know the ending was horrible. Though I'm quite proud this chapter. (To a point.) Not one of my best works. Well none of these are sadly. TT_TT BUT I will improve! and I've decided that I will reply to all of you through Pms. (I dug around trying to find a better way of replying to reviews. Gimme a break I'm still new at this)

Wish me luck~! And than'kyu for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: A normal day

**Title:** Survive

**Author:** 0 .none

**Written: **2013

**Disclaimer:** Own nothin but my colorful, fantastic, marvelous, extraordinary mind.

**AN:** Sooooo... This is not a real chapter... sorry...I needed more time and I wrote this! See you ĩn days or so!

* * *

Fran was on his way to one of his employers. Today he had no work at all. Meaning, he could or had to find a new boss. He could do many things that was useful to adults of this town. Like that he could read and write to a point and that he doesn't show emotions, openly at least. Sometimes the employer would hire him to follow them to a gathering just so he can watch the other guest, shady right?

Anyway here he is standing in the middle of a ballroom of a well off debt collector. _What am I doing here?_

* * *

Fran was standing in front of a well-known pub, in hopes of finding someone to hire him. So far there doesn't seem like anyone going to though. Business seemed slow today, not many went in or out. Usually it would be bursting with costumers, but considering that it was still early in the morning it was normal for any bub. Still this was strange.

After a few more moments of waiting outside he decided to finally go in. _Wait... why didn't I go in before?_ Just as he pasted the doors a squeal was heard. _Oh yeah, she was here_.

The before him was one of his dreaded creature known as Mai. How could he have forgotten that she was staking out at this bub for him? She was a daughter of an infamous debt collector. Though the man himself isn't that hated, but this _thing_ here is the reason.

"Kyaa~! There you are I've been waiting for hours!" said the _thing._

It then grabbed Fran's hand and dragged him away. Looking back he could see people giving him pity glances and silent wishes of good luck, while he sent out glares at the people. He soon decided it was better to test his luck a begging, begging for help. Unfortunately none of them had the guts to stand up.

_Good luck kiddo_.

Once dragged outside he spotted some boys around his age giving him thumbs up. Yet for some reason he felt like he was just sacrificed.

**_Traitors!_**

* * *

And that was how he got to be here, at this dreaded ball, stuck in shorts and button up shirt with hair pushed back. Around him was females gossiping and occasionally throwing _delicate_ insults.


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery

**Title: **Survive

**Author: **0 .none

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no I don't own anything. (Besides my plot.)

* * *

"**I want everything you know about Angus Dallas.**" Viper said.

"What makes you think I know anything and you do realize that you it won't be free." drowned out 'Dionysus'.

"You do realize **_you_** won't be free..."

"... Well played."

Even if he had told Viper a fake name, she had figured out that he was 'Dionysus'. Dionysus was a name quiet well-known and that it's the name of the Greek god of _Wine_. The god is able to produce large amounts of wine out of nothing and control it. In these parts wine is closely associated with drugs.

"Still, what makes you think I know him?" Dionysus said then straightened up in his chair. He began reaching for something in his pocket, but stopped short as he glanced over to Viper.

"I have good sources." Viper retorted.

"Alright, so we all know that he was _involved. _He was in the same business-"

"He was your partner, alias,named Hermes. He _gave them out_. Shared the profit and," Viper snatched the cup of wine away from the older man, "shared the enemies."  
Seeing him flinch, she then smirks. _Bulls-eye._

"Alright he's my partner." He signaled the waitress over to the table that the two were at. " Private room in the back please."

"What for?" the waitress questioned, not seeming the least bit confused.  
"Not saying" he said in sing-song voice.  
"This way, please."

"Alright, we had many enemies, but not many of them are notable."  
"Which ones are?"  
"Hmm, well theres Sierra. She was the one that was running this part of the town until we got here. That hissy little creature was what you can say framed. Then theres Zeke that was a traitor. We have a target on his head. " he chuckled then turned his back and walked away, "If that's it, Se ya."

He left Viper, standing the in the pub, following the waitress in what was similar to a panicked state. Unknown to him, she was smirking.

* * *

"Nii-san I'm home." said Viper, "... What are you doing?"

Over by the bed, was a terribly gloomy Fran. He was under the covers with... are those blue waves over his head? Viper walked up to him and poked his cheeks, trying to get his attention.

"Ne, what happened." she asked.

"... I was kidnapped by that _thing."_ Fran said.

"Mai?"

Fran,groaned and rolled over, his back facing his sister. He had a blank expression like usual, although his left eye was twitching. He couldn't understand why his lil' sis could stand that creature. No body else could, maybe it was because she was deaf. Wait, she could hear. Then again she doesn't have to spend an ENTIRE day with it. He's train of thought was stopped when he heard Viper.

"How much did she pay?" Viper asked with a bit too much enthusiasm then he would have liked.

"Eh, don't you care about what happened to me?" He blurted out.

"I heard that her dad had a ball, I think I could guess what happened." By the time she was finish talking, Viper was already at their small hiding spot for their money. It was under a loose wood panel in front of the grandfather-clock. She picked up the panel then reached into the hole that the had dug beforehand. She pulled out a palm sized pouch that seemed to be old but in good condition.

"1 gold piece, 500$ in coins." She estimated, having no doubt in her mind that she might have gotten it wrong.

_How does she do that?! _Fran thought as he stood up from the bed. He snatched the pouch away from Viper, knowing full well what would happen next.

"Ok I that was my pay and tip from the thing for throwing some insults back at the guests." He stated then sending a how-much-did-you-get look to Viper.

"Nothing yet," She said not at all ashamed at having nothing and ignoring her brother's confused stare, "I'll go out later, I don't having any meetings yet."

"Then what did you find out?" After the years there are many things that becomes a routine. Like this one, if Viper wasn't earning money she was out hunting for any blackmail, scams, and all kinds of other information. As far as Fran could remember Viper never came home at the end of the day empty-handed. Not that he ever came home empty-handed either. Minus the times sick when both had to stay home to help the other and vice versa.

"I met up with the partner of Angus Dallas. He was at the his usual place." She said.

"I'm guessing that you threatened him then ask some questions then left without having to spill any of your info?" He raised an eyebrow as he talked, already knew how the other occupant worked.

"Actually he left, not me."

"..."

"Not catching on are you? It's simple, you already know that Angus died cause of a homicide, right?"

"No you knew, now I do."

"Anyway he was killed on his couch on the second floor. There weren't any signs of forced entry so it had to be..." Viper stopped in the middle and gave a signal for Fran to continue.

"So it had to be somebody he knew."

"Meaning we can rule out any form of robbery and random murder."

"So who did it?" Fran cutted in not wanting to drag this out any longer.

"Your lucky you don't have to pay." Viper mumbled but told him any way,"Just listen, you have to know this any way."

"Helping you pass this information along?"

Pretending that she didn't hear anything she began explaining again. "He was reaching for something in his pocket but stopped and he left in a hurry. I'm betting we'll find a blade with a carving of D on it."

"He was planning on killing you?"

"In the pub? No. Outside in the alley? yes. He ask a worker for a private room. He was planning on both a fast escape and killing me off." and with that Viper exited the building.

* * *

...

...

...

"So who _killed _**_A_ngus?!**_"_

* * *

**AN:** This is important! The world that they are in is like they late 1890s of earth with minor changes. For example, more technology that hasn't existed yet and additional cities. If any of you have a question about it PM me. A little twist here and there... Just go with the flow! *pout*

And sorry if nothing really happens in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Solved

**Title: **Survive

**Author: **0 .none

**Disclaimer: **If I did own KHR it would have these pairings: R27, 692718, BelxfemViper and Tsuna would have longer hair. (still with the gravity defying style.)

**AN: ** A little presents for you! An early upadate, by 7 days! Exams are over and I feel generous. I'm Finally Free~!

* * *

I was walking down the street that was dimly lit by the setting sun. In any other to place on earth, the sky would have been a orange as the setting sun. Yet the sky here was still gray, slightly lighter, but still the same. It was I bit after the guessing game with Nii-san. I had left for my rendez-vous with one of my client, one on the legal side. Of course he didn't know who I am, just that I'm good at my job.

I went down the main road past the baker that had chased Nii-san, past it and into a crowded cafe. He had said that it was a good place to meet. The place wasn't crowded nor was it vacant. The people weren't lower class or rich, probably workers celebrating a days well done.

The client that I was meeting sat at the corner of the room, a good choice in my opinion.

As I walked over to him he waved at me, beaming like I'm a childhood friend. He's name was Lestrade, he was English man with a medium built. He was about 19 and a inspector's son. He, himself was a potential inspector and detective. "'ello there Lorrain, good to see you." He said, walking up to me.

"Good to see you too master Lestrade." I said while greeting him.

He ushered me to the table were he called for the menu." Order as you wish." He said then taking his own menu. He was clearly stating that he was he was to pay. "Oh, I couldn't." I denied, though I greatly wanted to take the offer. Manners was everything these days and not to mention that I had presented myself to care a lot about respect. Even though wearing a cloak that covered most of you body isn't that mannerism. Right now I was wearing the cloak that I always had on and a simple black a purple dress, with some black laces. There dress was bought recently, witch made it appear nice and clean. (We were orphans, not the poor, even if we chose not to waste our money on lodging.)

He didn't reacted the slightest bit, he more amused then anything. "Lorraine, don't fret over such a small thing."

"Master Lestrade you're going nowhere with this _offer._"

* * *

The tension was high as their meals came, nothing threatening, just that the two customers had an eerie smiles on their face.

" 'e-ere are your are m-meals" the waitress said with a strained smile. The staff of the café have been debating over who would have to enter this area. They couldn't just not give them their meals…or could they? One of the employers had suggested it and they had thought over it for while, but denied it has it is bad for their reputation.

"Thank you." They both stated without looking away.

"h-haha.."

As soon as the nameless waitress left, Viper pulled her share closer. "I'll be holding you to that offer, if you so insist."

_She can chase money out of your pocket.. _The male thought.

The next few moments were quiet,

until the female of the pair spoke up, "I heard someone was victim to the Grim Reaper.."

"So you 'ave 'eard about it."

"Of course it was all over the paper." Viper brought up her sup of tea that she had been drinking, "I honestly think that everybody saw it." she then set her cup down after drinking it of course, "One way or another."

The sons detective could feel his stomach doing leaps and it was obvious that he was nervous. A few days ago he had ask 'Lorraine' to meet up with him, not because of this case but to obtain the childs, no young lady's favor. She had many knowledge that goes in and out of this small town. A powerful ally and a fearsome enemy.

She would become an top rate detective.

"With all due respect miss Lorraine, but what exactly have you 'eard?" He had a weary smile as he asked.

"Mmm? the General statement." Viper was certain that her deduction of the dearth of Dalla.

The cafe was bursting with chatters of the upper working class and the clicking of plates and cups filled the room. The cafe itself was cheery. But the two didn't quiet belong in the atmosphere. Viper was smiling happily... with some mischief under the front, clearly visible.

_It feels like she 'as me figured out._

With a heaving sign, he resigned. _Sorry Father. "It was a murder."_

_**"Finally gave in I see?"**_

_**"Yes, so why and how did they do it?"**_

_**(AN: you have no idea how much I wanted to end here.)**_

* * *

Viper and Lestrade returned to the dead painters house. It was late in the afternoon and the damp weather dried up. A few errand boys crossed their paths, same with few civilians. As they walked near the house a policemen stood in their path. "Sorry, sir but this is restricted area-"

"Please move aside, I am from Scotland."Lestrade reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a badge and showed it to the officer.

"M-my apology."

They walked past the officer and into the house. Past the door was the main room, It was basically empty besides a book shelf, filled with books and a canvas. On the floor was a blood stained wooding floor, but with a closer inspection you could tell it was red paint.

"The place 'ere is very ...void." Lestrade commented, he approached the book shelf slowly while putting on gloves, "The books 'ere are 'ardly used.." He picked out a book with and started flipping through it. He could understand why the place was empty, see that paint can be messy and any sensible person would not want anything to be ruined.

"They still serve there purpose it seems."Viper strode over to the books.

" 'ow so?" A voice coming from behind them asked.

Viper and Lestrade wiped the head around, obviously startled by the other person. They were faced with another man around his 40s, he had dark brown hair with some grey mixed in due to age. He wore over black overcoat and black slacks under he was wear a simple button up shirt.

"M-master Jasper! you startled us." Lestrade said.

"Oh you should be more aware of the thing around you! anyway what were you saying..."

"Lorraine sir" Viper smiled at him, She was disappointed in her self for letting her gaurd down._  
_

"Continue on Lorraine what were you saying?"

"Well it seems that the books here are a collection, its showing off what the owner enjoys reading, is all."

"Yes, It does 'ave that kind of image." Lestrade began walking away while motioning Viper to fallow. He had the feeling that she wouldn't say anything around this new person and he was right.

* * *

Viper and Lestrade walked away from the crime scene in silence until Viper spoke up. "You realize that I will be charging extra no?"

"Completely." You could see a little strain in his face at the mention of the payment.

"Very well, today I feel charitable. I'll tell you everything with the same price." _I just want to leave. _"Angus Dallas was in the smuggling _career _He was likely to have been 'back-stabbed' By one of these two people. His patner or a traitor. Dionysus or Sierra. Why them? Well Angus knew them, he would invite one of those two in."

"That explains why he was killed on the second flour while on the couch."

"If you go back to the crime scene and look at every book on that shelf you would find a dagger with a 'D'."

"SO IT IS DIONYSUS!"

"Quiet down!" Viper hissed at him, "NO, it was the traitor, traitor means that he was once on their 'side' meaning that he could steal that dagger. Not only that, when I met up with Dionysus and questioned him, he only gave out two names. That made me suspicious being in the dark world means that you would have lots of big shot enemies. It was clear that he was hinting something, and that he clearly knew who did it or else there would have been a longer list."

* * *

**AN: **sorry for the rushed ending and the chapter was so boring I really wanted this case to end. Although I think I might make another story with these kind of mystery...should I?

Tell me what you thought of it~

Than'kyu for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Decided

**Title**: Survive

**Author**: 0 .none

**Disclaimer**: Imma owna not'in

**AN:**

* * *

Few days later the paper came out. As expected the case was indeed a homicide. The fire slowly died down on this case and very soon everything went back to normal. That being a rundown town, with it's economy plummeting to the ground.

"Gah! Thats it!" Fran declared as he slammed his hand to the table, surprising Viper that was eating with him.  
"We are leaving tomorrow after you claim our pay from the clients?" Viper guessed still eating her food which was soup.  
"H-how did you know-" he sighed, "you're improving." They both finished quickly after the conversation and with a silent agreement they both left.

Fran went down to the dock, there was a gathering. Instead of Viper going he was taking her place. Before, as he was leaving the building he had brought with him a cloak. One similar to his little sister's, a little bigger than her though. Afterward he heading to the port, which was apparently the place. "Ginger might help with that stomach ache." Fran caught fraction of a conversation. "After the last time?" Another man said after the other.

"Reap what you sow."

"That my friend is true."

Man one sighs, "here comes the skunk"

"Ever hear of a bath?"

"Really, I know he stinks but when he's coming to us?"

_It still hasn't changed. _

Fran left the two's conversation, already heard what he needed. He sighed, this was such bother. Give a solemn glance in the two men's direction, than walk to the second boat on his left. The gathering had a high percentage of being in the said boat.

Fran sighed again, he had already forgotten the number of time he had repeated that action. _Let's get this over with._

* * *

From across the town Viper was following a man around the age of 30. She had seen him around town many times before. He was a over sea business man, although she has heard he crossed the border between this kingdom to their neighbouring kingdom And currently the one they were wagering war against.

Viper followed him into a building on the left. When she entered she was faced with darkness, she could still see but not what she expected nor what see wanted. There in the shadows were clumsily hidden scums.

one of the rowdy scums walked up to her, clearly not afraid to harm a child. "Lookie 'ere a child..." he drawls out, while the peopple behind him snickers. It was clear that the man in front of her was the suppose leader. They started to gather around and surrounded her, seeing that she stupidly walked right into the middle.

She had been too careless, how could she not figure out that this was a trap? Viper dogded to the side as one of them tried to grab her and for once she was glad for her small size. Ducking under two legs she makes a run towards the exit but another pair of legs blocks her away after a few steps. Stumbling a bit back to avoid bumping into him (and being caught.) Only to bump into another.

" What do we have here?" a very familiar voice echoed through the crowded. Everyone froze seeing that the said man had appeared out of no where. Not soon after a calming pair of arms reached down and grabbed Viper. Viper, knowing who it was didn't try to run, instead grabbing onto on of the arms. Then mist consumes them.

"Bloody hell?" Yelled one scums as when the mist clears they are no longer there.

* * *

"So tell me Viper, why were you in that predicament?" Kawahira questioned Viper, him being the one saving her. He looked down at Viper as a scolding mother would, with Viper slightly pouting and looking downwards.

"I was working..." She replied. Usually she wouldn't have told anyone anything without a payment but Kawahira was like a father she never had. They had met a few years before, when she and Fran had just been out in the open. At that time she was still new to the darker world and she was helping he brother with one of the errands. Even then he had showed up when she had been grabbed from behind and nearly kidnapped. (That was definitely when she started being more aware of her surroundings.) From then he would appear when she was in trouble. Not soon after Viper found out that Fran was also saved by him, once in awhile.

When they had disappeared the later reappeared in their 'oji-san's' (what the call him now-a-days) home. It was a small house with a second floor, the first floor was small and but not crowed with a table and a few chairs for visitors. he's room was at the far back, using a door to separate the two second floor was quite different. It was larger and had a balcony. It was organized besides the desks and book shelves that were covered with half open books and piles of text, qills here and there along with ink wells but in general it was well kept.

"So what caught your attention?" He ask while handing her a cup of tea, in which she gladly accepted.

"Well something actuelly caught my attention a month or so back, when there was a increasing number of poverty in this town. It was around that time when the businessman I was following showed up. At first I thought it was just my paranoia but not soon after his name kept poping up whenever an upper class family lost a large sum. Thats when I decided to follow him."

"Were did you hear his name? there hasn't been that many news in the like."

Viper raised her hand towards the other man, "I have my sources." She stated vaguely, seeing what she wanted Kawahira reached for his wallet and gave her a bill. He was a father to her but it didn't mean she will tell him everything for free, think of it as a child asking for a toy. "I have a friend that was working for one of those families, but was fired when they couldn't pay her the salary. Theres also less carriages passing and when was the last time you were ask to perform?"

"True." He patted Vipers head then headed past Viper and opened the day. There stood Fran, with his hand raised obviously about to knock. "Come in." The elder of the two male said with a smile, gesturing the younger to enter.

* * *

"So you two are leaving." Kawahira sighed he knew that one day the would leave but it was still sad for him.

"Yes, have enough money and we know were we are going." Fran replied.

"Were to?"

"We'll be depart tomorrow towards Varia." This time was Viper who replied. They were both standing and was ready to leave.

"I guess I won't be seeing you for awhile." Their oji-san laughed bitterly. "Have a safe trip and lets just hope no one causes you trouble."

"They'll be in trouble not us."

* * *

**AN:** The ending was actually suppose to be my beginning for Chapter 9 but when I reread it, I face palmed. I realized it was a cliff-hanger ending then a beginning...

Reviews would be appreciated and really should I keep writing mysteries?

Than'kyu for reading~


	9. Chapter 9:A snake, a pacifier and a ring

**Title:** Survive

**Author:** 0 .none

**Disclaimer:** It does not own me so vice versa; I do not own it aka KHR

* * *

"We got everything and I doubt _anyone _would want to find you." Fran reassured as he started tugging a hemp bag. Viper could feel a vein pop on her forehead.

"How do you know? I was ambushed yesterday! They're getting smarter!" She was making sure that nobody could retrace. She very cautious about who she worked with, not to mention they don't even know what she looks like let alone her name.

Viper quickly rushed around the room collecting and making sure that everything was in place, as in, no signs of this place being used. Heck they purposely lived there all these years to not leave a trace. Speaking of traces, Lestrade will be stationed at Varia for quite a while. Viper groaned at the thought of seeing that man again. He was too sharp for her taste. "Vi-chan hurry up." Fran said with a bit of impatient clear in his voice, to her anyway.

"Shut it, you're not my mother!" Viper glared.  
"Hai."

They stepped out of the building with drawing little attention to them and stride down the large road. They walked towards Kawahira-oji-sans house first, planning on say good bye to they're only trusted friend/guardian.

They didn't have to walk far when they met up with him half way there. Today he was wearing what he had once said was a male version of a kimono.

"I see you have both are ready to leave," both nodded their heads. "Well, as a parting gift why don't you come to my store?"

"You have a store?" Viper asked while tilting her head.

* * *

Fran had no idea how he could've missed it. Beside Kawahira's house was Japanese styled tea shop, wooden and completely out of place compared to everything around it. To think that neither of the two siblings had noticed it was totally... _unthinkable_!

While Fran was moiling over how he never saw it, Viper was looking at in a rational state of mind. There was no way both of them could miss it and come to think of it, they couldn'y exactly _see_ Oji-san until he actually stand before them or speaks up. Pushing her suspicions aside, she snaps out of her thoughts. There was more pressing matters.

"Kawahira-oji what was it that you wanted to give us?" She was always ready for free stuff.

"Right, Come inside first won't you?"He then guides them inside.

Once inside, he went behind the counter, it was wooden like most other objects inside and pulls out a checkered box. It was bigger than her hand. Dragging her brother towards the counter she tries to get a better view but no matter how much she tries she was still to short. _I take back what I said about being short is useful._

Fran seeing that she was having a difficult time helped her up onto the counter, not before chuckling though. If Kawahira minded he gave no signs.

"What's inside?" Fran asked monotonously, he was curious about it. Inside was a strange pacifier like object, it was colored indigo. Beside it was a ring with '666' embedding into it and strangely beside it was a snake like creature.

"The indigo pacifier goes to Viper-"

"Mou, I'm not a baby!" Viper said while glaring at the owner of the store.

"Hoho I know, its more of an accessory then anything, but you should always have it near you. Never leave it." He was clearly serious about this. "Fran, do you remember what I told you about rings?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid," Looking away like he was not interested when he obviously was,"Well made ones hold power when it feels resolve, strong wills. Used correctly it would lead to great power."

"And the flames."

All of them where silent with the mention, it was not common knowledge nor should it ever be.

"_Deathperation Flame _or 'The dying will flame' is a high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force. It has been known to resonate with one's emotions, sometimes it is mistaken as 'battle aura' although it has a more like a real flame," Viper being the fountain of knowledge she is explains. With every word the air chills and mist starts surrounding the individuals. "There are different types of flame and categories, the more common ones would be the sky flames. There are seven different types known each having different Characteristic. Rings being their medium, it is possible to bring out its power."

"Us having Mist- nebbia, construction and _illusions." _Fran finished.

* * *

They had left a bit after they sun had risen. The streets were still empty. They left the town after saying adu to the only person that they knew well and was at ease with (Viper was fine with Mai but they only crossed paths a handful of time, so... she doesn't count) then left. The two are planning on taking a train, even after Vipers protest that it waste money.

They arrived to the station which was packed with people. Clearly they weren't the only ones that want to leave. The chatter of the crowds was loud, making it hard for the siblings to talk. Agreeing that they wouldn't want to be separated they held hands. It was a cute scene for many females as they walked pass.

_Good thing we decided to dress normally. _Fran thought. With the stares they were catching, being in a simple white shirt and brown slacks were a blessing. They blended in easily. Although Viper was dressed very similar to him, she had a seal brown newsies cap that cover the majority of her face.

As it as their turn to buy tickets, Fran was the one that talked. "Two tickets to Airav please."

"Where are your parents may I ask?" The ticket agent asked.

"He is already there."  
Nodding at the answer the agent gave them the tickets.

They left the line and headed to their train, once they were close enough, they could hear the conductor yelling that the train was about to leave. To emphasize his point, they steam engine whistled and steam busted through its chimney.

They sprinted for it. Gasping for air as they were almost there, Viper muttered something about short legs. Fran sure she was complaining.

Luckily the conductor saw them and waited for them to get on. "Ya nearly missed us." Fran said as they walked pass. The conductor made a face at him but let him enter anyway.

Viper pulled Fran into the first seat pass the door on the right. It was an easy escape if needed and she was still paranoid.

The two slowly got comfortable, that is until the door beside them slammed opened, hitting the wall. Before them was a group of three, dressed in pants and white short sleeved shirts. Fran was sure that they used it to blend in like they did. They probably had some kind of weapon too.

"We're looking for Mammon." He smirked.

"And you said, 'I doubt anyone would want to find you'." Viper said mockingly malice laced, Fran was more scared of his sister than anything right now.

* * *

**AN: **This chapter turned out better than I thought~!

So~ Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: fun train ride

**Title: **Survive

**Author: **0 .none

**Written: **2013

**Disclaimer: **don't own anything, besides plot and my imagination

* * *

There were plenty of passengers, panicking although in a situation like this, who wouldn't? Children stuck to their parents and grownups themselves were clinging to their off-springs.

At the end of the cart stood the hijackers, three in total.

"Al' right, if y'all cooperate, nobody gets 'urt." One Hijacker said. He was buff with wide shoulders and muscular. Mentally Fran named him muscle head. Everybody should have a name right?

Muscle head glanced to his side, giving a smug smirk; he grabbed Viper and yanked her out of the seat. "We wouldn't want this boy to get 'urt now, would we?" Taking a hostage, _very original_ Fran sarcastically thought. Acting like the caring brother he is, he put up a fearful and worried face. "P-please sir, p-lease release m-my brother-"

"Oh shuddup." Snarled a leaner man from behind Muscle Head. _Oh look! Idiot 1 spoke! _Faking a flinch Fran sinked back into his seat.

"Now all we're 'ere for is Mammon, ain't anyone gunna stand up?" Idiot 1 spoke while pushing pass Muscle Head, who wasn't the slightest please with that but said nothing. Fran wanted to sigh, they have 'Mammon' in their hands the very second and if Fran had to guess Viper would be snickering right now. She must be content with how she fooled the underground.

Finally, Muscle Head noticed Viper wasn't shaking or pleading like normal civilians would. Curious to why not he peered down. Seeing Viper flinch just the slightest bit, he was satisfied. He simply thought that Viper was just one of the braver few.

"_Imbecile" _She mumbled and stuck out her tongue out. Luckily nobody caught the gesture beside Fran who was still looking right at her.

"None?" Idiot 1 said. He pulled out a knife from within his shirt. Somewhere in the back of Fran's mind questioned where that came from. The part of his mind that was actually in control started to worry. This was not good. As strong as they are with mind tricks, it wouldn't help them. Without exposing them at least and knowing Viper he was curtain she wanted none of that.

_I guess I have to use it. _Not soon after that thought the train started shacking, painfully hard. The tree hijackers fell to the ground. While the bystanders shielded their head with their arms, some even went under seats. Screams were heard from all over the train. Not just from the single cart.

Within a second after Muscle Head let go of Viper Fran pushed her out of the door behind them. They walked out unaffected by the shacking. He was really seeing Viper's reasoning for choosing seats so wisely.

* * *

Somewhere else inside the train, a silver haired teen had a grin. Beside him was a sleeping scared male, about the same age as the silverette. Both were well aware of the terror filled screams resounding around them. Yet both can't find the need to care, let alone be worried.

"Voi, there's something different."

"Hn"

Standing up Squalo smoothly marched to the front of the cart. The door rattled a slightly before opening, revealing two short kids. Both having newsie's hats and similar outfits.

Squalo can tell that they weren't prepared for seeing him standing directly in front of them.

The elder of the two, stood protectively in front of the other. From what Squalo can tell they were both illusionist and strong ones at that, with the vials of mist floating around the taller of the two. This only fueled more of his amusements. _This wasn't such a waste of a trip after all. Now if only shitty boss over there would wake up. _

As if on cue the 'Shitty Boss' shifted, opened one eye slowly taking everything in within a second.

* * *

These people weren't your average passengers. It was clear as daylight. More proof would be how Viper tensed up as soon as they saw the silver teen. She had recognized him.

Fran shifted his weight to block the older male's view of his sibling; he could easily guess that Viper was shaken up by the others appearance.

"Move please." He said wearily.

There was nobody else in this cart, Fran noticed. If he had to guess everyone was probably too afraid to stay. He brought his attention back to the two in front of them, they were blocking their way, intentionally Fran guessed.

Slowly Fran started casting illusions around the cart, simple ones. If he could keep them going and slowly raise the density, they wouldn't notice when he casts one over Viper and him. Or so he hoped.

Viper noticed right away what the green-head was trying to do. She was sure that Squalo and Xanxus did too but said nothing about it. Viper clenched her hands into a fist and slowly tugged on Fran's shirt, while shaking her head. _It would be useless. _Was the message she sent.

* * *

**AN: **

**_IMPORTANT!_**I feel like I'm forcing every word out. It's too difficult and I've lost all my motivation. I will be putting this on hiatus, I don't for how long. Though I will not delete this and I will be posting one-shots. Thank you for reading thus far. *Bows* (シ_ _)シ


End file.
